1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage containers. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a storage container for transporting and securing golf paraphernalia in the bed of a pick-up truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a sport and hobby enjoyed by millions of people from all socio-economic levels. However, clothing and equipment costs, green fees and other associated fees take a monetary bite out of even a middle class income. It is thus essential that most players have a secure and convenient way to transport their golfing equipment to prevent damage and loss. In the past, the golf equipment was usually transported in the trunks of automobiles or in the rear of the family van. Recently however, another vehicle, the pick-up truck, has become a mainstay for the transportation of a variety of equipment.
Once relegated to rural areas, the pick-up truck has become an increasingly popular mode of transportation in urban and suburban communities. It is no rarity to see dozens of pick-up trucks in the parking lots of public golf courses and exclusive country clubs. It would certainly be a boon if one's golf equipment could be conveniently transported on the bed of a pick-up in a secure manner and still maintain full use of the bed when desired.
The related art is rife with devices for storing and transporting golf equipment. Pertinent samples of such related art are cited and identified in the accompanying IDS document. However, none of the identified and cited related art, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a container for storing and securing golf equipment on the bed of a pick-up truck as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant application.